


Sweet Treats

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play, light feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Everyone was addicted to something, Mikey was addicted to the ice cream from the new ice cream parlour. It didn’t hurt that the owner was cute.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 5: Feederism
> 
> I blame FOB and emoviolent for this🖤

Everyone was addicted to something, that’s what Mikey thought anyway. That wasn’t necessarily bad thing, not all addictions were unhealthy or risky like drugs or alcohol. His older brother Gerard, for instance, was addicted to coffee and his friend Frank was addicted to tattoos.

Mikey was addicted to ice cream, specifically from a specific ice cream parlour that had opened a few months ago. It wasn’t a big place really and he probably wouldn’t have known about it if it hadn’t opened right across the street from the comic store where he worked. Ever since his first taste he’d gone in virtually every day to have some. It was just... so good.

It didn’t hurt that the guy that run it was cute as well. He always wore some sort of hat, with soft hair that almost reached his shoulders and he had a nice, bright smile. Mikey had learned after a few visits that his name was Patrick. He’d learned a few other things since then, just over small really. He was originally from Chicago and he’d wanted a change of scene after a messy break up. So he came here, an odd choice in Mikey’s opinion but he wasn’t going to complain or question it. It had given him the best sweet treats and a cute boy to talk to, so he was happy with that.

The parlour wasn’t too busy at the moment, but then it was pretty chilly out. Patrick was humming along to the radio, nodding his head slightly to the beat and he smiled his sweet smile the moment that he saw him. “Hey Mikey, what are you in the mood for today?” Patrick gestured at the glass case before him, filled with the tubs of various colours of ice cream. Mikey didn’t really have a favourite flavour, they were all delicious.

“Hey Patrick.” Mikey returned his smile, his gaze going over all of the available choices. “I think I’ll have some of the blueberry.” 

“Coming right up.” Patrick grinned, going to get the ice cream scoop and a cone from behind the counter. “So how’s things at work today?”

“Oh same as always, nothing exciting.” Mikey shrugged, watching as he scooped the purple ice cream out, depositing it on the cone. “I er... wanted to ask you something actually.”

“Oh?” Patrick asked, looking up from his work to meet Mikey’s gaze, his eyebrow quirking in curiousity.

Mikey bit his lip, pushing his glasses up his nose. Well it was now or never. “I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?”

“Not really.” Patrick shrugged, the rim of his hat bobbling slightly. He scooped out some more ice cream as he spoke. “How about you?”

“Same... I was wondering, do you feel like hanging out tonight? Since you’re not doing anything.” Mikey had to resist spilling the words out in a rush and he felt his cheeks flush. Fuck, he hoped he didn’t notice.

“Yeah sure.” Patrick looked him up and down, almost like he was assessing him before nodding with his smile. “I finish up at 6.”

***

The moment they were inside Patrick’s apartment, which as it turned out was just about the parlour, Patrick pushed Mikey up against the wall, giving him a fierce and hungry kiss. It caught Mikey by surprise and he groaned into it, his eyelids fluttering behind his glasses,

Patrick stepped back with a smile after a few moments, licking his wet lips. “I hope I didn’t get the wrong idea.”

It took Mikey’s brain a few seconds to realise what he meant by that and he quickly shook his head. “No, not at all.” He grasped Patrick’s t-shirt, pulling him close so that their lips crashed together. Patrick was soon back in control again, his fingers roaming over Mikey’s chest as his hips held him in place against the wall. 

It had been awhile since he had any action and he was a little embarrassed by how quickly his cock swelled in his tight pants. When their lips parted Patrick smirked and Mikey could tell that he had felt it. “Mmm someone’s eager.” He pressed his hips back against him and Mikey choked back a groan, feeling his bulge against his own. “Come on.”

Patrick stepped away from him, leading him through the apartment towards his bedroom, flicking on the light switch once he pushed the door open. The room looked pretty normal for the most part, but Mikey couldn’t help but notice that there was a little freezer near the bed. Patrick kissed him again quickly, his tongue flitting across Mikey’s lower lip. “Get naked, I want to see you.”

Mikey nodded, fumbling with his clothing to quick shed them. His jacket went first, tossed onto an empty chair, followed by his t-shirt to expose the pale skin of his chest. For the longest time he’d been skinny, but now there was a noticeable curve to his belly. He’d first noticed it just over a month ago and since then his skinny jeans had gotten tighter. He’d had to buy a few larger pairs, which included the ones that he was currently wearing. “Mm so pretty.” Patrick purred, his fingers cupping the bulge in his pants appreciatively. Mikey smiled at the praise, his fingers undoing the button and zipper of his fly, before he pushed the jeans down to pool around his ankles. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, before shoving them down as well, nudging both pieces of clothing away with his foot.

Patrick licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes as he took in the sight of Mikey’s bare body. Mikey remained standing like that for a few moments before ducking down to remove his boots and socks. “You’re such a pretty boy Mikey.” Patrick’s voice was soft as he spoke and Mikey saw that he was stepping away from him toward the freezer and setting his hat to one side. “Once you’ve got them off, lay down on the bed.” 

Mikey felt somehow compelled to obey him without question as he made his way to the bed, laying down on the soft blanket. He watched as Patrick pulled a tub out of the freezer, pulling the lid off and setting it down before grabbing a spoon from a bedside table. Patrick sat down on the bed beside him, using the spoon to dig out some of the ice cream. “I want you to eat this.” It was a strange sort of request really. Mikey had ate in his bedroom of course, but never had he used any sort of food during sex. For some reason the thought excited him and all he could do was not.

Patrick smiled that sweet smile of his as he spoon fed him the first mouthful. He let it melt on his tongue before swallowing it down, opening his mouth again for another spoonful. It was too cold at first for him to make out what it was, but after the second one he recognised that the flavour as being a mix of chocolate, peanut butter and something else that he couldn’t quite place. Patrick looked pleases with him every time he swallowed and he started to talk again. “It’s a new flavour I’m going to be putting out soon. I’m glad you’ve got the chance to taste it. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s so good, it’s gonna be such a hit.” Mikey nodded, watching as Patrick smiled at him, pleased by the response.

“I’m glad. I want you to finish eating this yourself.” Patrick took a spoonful, but this time he took it into his own mouth. Mikey watched his throat, but he didn’t swallow, instead handing him the tub and spoon. He barely had chance to grip them before Patrick leaned over him, taking his dick into his mouth. Mikey gasped at the feeling of the cool ice cream around his cock and Patrick took him down easily, letting it melt around his erection.

It took a few moments for him to remember Patrick’s instruction and he started to scoop out spoonfuls of ice cream, swallowing as the other man finally start to move. His movements were slow, bobbing up and down on Mikey’s dick, his lips and tongue pressing up against him. The coolness of the ice cream steadily faded and he saw that Patrick’s saliva was slightly tainted by it, but that somehow made it hotter.

Mikey wasn’t terribly good at multitasking and it became harder to eat the ice cream while Patrick gave him head. He was good at too, easily the best that he’d ever had. Ok, that wasn’t saying much as Mikey hadn’t gotten head many times, but still. Between mouthfuls of ice cream Mikey moaned, his fingers clutching the tub and spoon tighter. “Patrick...” He gasped after swallowing again, knowing that he was close. His hips jerked up from the bed, against the other man’s face, but Patrick just held him down, swallowing him down to the base. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to stop, so Mikey let his head tip back, a throaty moan leaving his lips. “Yeah, just like that fuck...” Mikey’s eyes squeezed shut tight and he let out a low groan as he came down Patrick’s throat. 

Patrick stayed there for a few moments, his tongue fluttering against Mikey’s softening dick, before he pulled off and licked his lips. “Mmm good boy, you taste so good. Get your breath back and then finish up what’s left.”

Mikey nodded, taking a few shuddering breaths glancing into the tub. There wasn’t too much left now, probably about a quarter or a third of what had been there at the start so he knew it wouldn’t take him long. “What about you?” Mikey asked, gesturing with the spoon towards Patrick’s bulge.

“Oh I’ll deal with that soon.” He leaned closer to him, whispering softly as he traced his fingers over the curve of Mikey’s belly. “Once you’re done I’m going to bend you over and fuck you until I fill your sweet ass.”

Mikey groaned and started to eat faster, eager to please him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome!


End file.
